Objective: The Protein Production, Monoclonal Antibody, Tissue Culture Shared Resource (PPSR) supports basic and translational research at UCCC with validated cell lines, preparation of hybridomas, production of monoclonal antibodies, isolation and titering of baculovirus expressing recombinant proteins, and large scale preparation of recombinant proteins and monoclonal antibodies. Services & Technologies: PPSR provides assays pertinent to cancer research, including generation of hybridomas with desired properties to novel antigens, production of monoclonal antibodies, production of recombinant baculovirus that express proteins of interest, large scale cultivation of cells of varying types, and validated tumor cell lines known to be free of contaminants. In FY2010, 74 human tumor cell lines have been validated for use by UCC investigators. The facility has biosafety cabinets, tissue culture incubators, an ELISA plate reader, bioreactors including three GE Wave bioreactors for large scale cultivation of cells, refrigerators, freezers, and liquid nitrogen storage systems for maintaining stocks of cell lines. Consultation & Training: PPSR provides consultation and technical support to help members prepare and isolate hybridomas that produce monoclonal antibodies with the desired properties directed against their proteins of interest. The facility also provides consultation and technical support for preparation, isolation, and production of recombinant baculovirus vectors encoding proteins of interest to support biochemical, molecular, and structural studies by UCCC members, including large volume (0.5 to 10 I) cultures of insect cells producing the protein of interest. Validated tumor cell lines are maintained by the PPSR allowing UCCC investigators to utilize cell lines known to reflect the original tumor cell line, and to be free of contaminating species, in their research. Utilization: PPSR has served 48 UCCC members from all 6 Programs and 3 consortium institutions. The majority of the reagents and cell lines provided by the PPSR support multiple basic and translational projects. Management and Finances: This resource is UCCC-managed. 61% of the operating budget comes from charge backs to UCCC users who represent 76% of the total users. PPSR requests ~$300K CCSG support for 48% of its operating budget. This increase represents the continuation of the cell line validation service currently supported by ARRA funding. Increased funding will continue our ability to meet the needs of the cancer research community to generate and utilize recombinant proteins, monoclonal antibodies, and provide the community with validated tumor cell lines free of contaminants for use in basic and translational research programs.